


Sabotage

by Mikii



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikii/pseuds/Mikii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one by one, her dates all disappeared for various reasons, Mirajane's suspicions rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabotage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clymacs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Clymacs).



> A short one-shot originally written as a belated Christmas fic for a tumblr friend.

It was the fall of X791 when Mirajane Strauss decided she was ready to begin dating again. Working as a barmaid, part-time model and mage left little time for personal pleasure, and with the past year having been bombarded with chaos and anarchy, she’d frankly forgotten the last time she went out with a man.

.

Her first date was (against her will) set up by Cana. The card mage refused to take no for an answer when the silver haired woman mentioned her thoughts aloud, already listing off a string of guys that she could set the older woman up with.

Most of the guys she named were no doubt ex-boyfriends or lovers, and though hesitant about the brunette’s judgment in men, the man she introduced Mira to turned out to be both enchanting and charismatic.

The two hit it off from the start.

He treated her to dinner at a local restaurant, laughter and conversation flowing between them like the expensive wine brought to their table. However, after dessert he excused himself to the bathroom only to return minutes later, appearing highly flustered and stressed. Mirajane barely got a word in edgewise as he stuttered out something about being called into work and having to leave.

“I-I’ll call you!”

As he dashed off like the hounds from hell were chasing him, she turned in her chair, wide blue eyes watching his retreating figure through the window.

But she'd never even given him her number...

The main courses arrived and as the young woman stared at the two plates, a familiar figure entered her peripheral vision.

“Laxus?”

As he approached her table, the two entered amiable conversation, Mirajane explaining her situation whilst he snorted and responded the guy clearly wasn’t worth her time time.

In the end, the older man sat down at her invitation – it seemed a shame to waste all that food, after all. She soon forgot all about her earlier date, and the two mages had a pleasant evening which ended in him walking her back to her house and wishing her a goodbye.

She never did find out why he was in that restaurant in the first place.

.

Her second date came a few weeks later in the shape of a photographer she met whilst doing a model photo shoot, and though normally she wouldn’t think to get involved with someone she was working with, he really was very sweet and charming.

They arranged to meet in the park under the giant cherry blossom tree for their date and go for a picnic whilst flower viewing. When Mira later informed Lucy and Lisanna about it at the guild bar, the two demanded to be told all the details the following day

“One of the usual please.”

Turning her head at the sudden voice to find Laxus there, Mirajane gave a nod with a sweet smile. “Coming right up.”.

As she busied herself with making his order, the two younger girls continued to fawn over her date.

“A picnic sounds so sweet. Lying on the grass amidst all the flowers whilst laid next to a charming man who adores you.” Lucy sighed blissfully. “If only someone would take me on a date.” Her smile dropped as she cast a glance towards a nearby Natsu who was currently shooting flames at a buck naked Gray. “The male company around me at the moment isn't exactly alluring..." 

Lisanna simply laughed, wrapping an arm around the blonde to try and cheer her up.

“Here you go, Laxus.

“Mhmm.” With a nod, he took the beverage and retreated to his table. Meanwhile, Mirajane returned to mentally deciding what dress to wear. Perhaps the yellow, strapless summer dress would be best...

In the end, it turned out to not matter. Mirajane arrived at their designated meeting spot a few minutes early and waited.

And waited.

...And waited for another fifteen minutes before concluding her date was infact,  _not_  coming.

Rescue came in the shape of Laxus Dreyar however, who just so happened to be passing by and- oh my, was that a picnic basket in his hands?

Why yes it was, as he had just so happened to find it abandoned in the park, and here was a thought, since neither of seemed to be busy, why didn’t they enjoy it together? She responded that she hadn't taken him as the sort for such things to which he explained it was the least he could do to make up for the asshole who never turned up.

“I seem to keep bumping into you everywhere lately, Laxus.”

“It’s a small town.”

“Hm, I suppose so…”

.

Her third date worked in a merchants guild, and was off dropping supplies at the guild as she signed for them. The guild wasn’t busy that morning so she saw no harm in idle chat and flirting, and by the time the young man was leaving, found herself having arranged to be picked up at seven to go to a fireworks festival that night.

As he left, the barmaid felt an odd sensation at the back of her neck as if being watched, and turning around, let her eyes wander across the guild.

There was nobody staring. Though, as her gaze dropped on a certain lightning mage who had his face hidden behind a newspaper, she couldn’t help but wonder since when did Laxus read the local paper?

That night seven o'clock came and went, and coming to the realisation that her date would not be showing up, Mirajane began removing her jewellery and sighed as she sat down. She’d turned down a night out with the girls for this.

Soon however, a knock came at the door, and opening it, Mirajane’s face brightened at the sight of Laxus.

“Bumped into a guy on my way passing by, asked me to give you this.”

Taking the offered letter, she read the hastily scrawled letter from her date which explained he had suddenly decided to move away for personal reasons and that he was terribly sorry for the inconvenience. Her eyebrows rose as she read, and once finishing it, Mirajane lifted her head to look at Laxus' expression.

“You say you just happened to be passing by?”

“Mhmm.”

“And my date just so happened to give you this letter, explaining how he just so happened to be moving away.”

“That’s right.

“Hmm.” Her eyes narrowed as she studied him, gaze wandering to the side of his jaw where she noted something. Lifting a hand, she rubbed the mark away with her finger. “Is that blood on your face?”

“I just got back from a job.”

Her eyes drifted back to lock with his own.

She stared.

He stared back.

“You want to go see the fireworks?” He asked.

She paused for a moment, before tilting her lips upwards in amusement. “Alright then.”

.

Her fourth date was a fellow mage, and provided two tickets for a day pass to a spa. This did mean having to leave the guild earlier than usual that day, and directing Laxus to Lisanna when he approached her with a mission request just as she was getting ready to leave.

In the end however, her date had to cancel, contacting her and explaining how he’d been specifically requested for a mission that demanded his urgent presence, though to be honest the entire thing seemed rather fishy to her when he explained how the request had just this hour gone up. She said it was fine though, and spent her now free day off shopping around Fiore.

It came as no surprise when she bumped into Laxus.

“I thought you were going on a job?”

“Changed my mind.”

She took advantage of his free day by pulling him around the shops with her, allowing Laxus to carry all bags in his hands whilst she went to and fro between sales.

Despite his disgruntled expression, he never voiced a complaint. Infact, if someone who knew him well were to view the scene, they would say he seemed pleased.

It wasn’t a bad day at all, to say she’d been stood up.

.

Her fifth date never showed up and was found knocked out in a street with no recollection what so ever of what had happened.

Her sixth date somehow managed to get himself electrocuted and in hospital for the night.

Her seventh date had only just asked her out in the guild when he seemed to spot something somewhere behind her and quickly remembered that he was busy helping his sister’s aunt move house that weekend and had to dash.

By that point, Mirajane decided that this whole charade really had gone too far.

.

“Laxus?”

The blonde glanced up from his table, meeting the barmaid’s gaze and seeming for all purpose, innocent.

“Pick me up at seven, if you're late I won't forgive you.”

He blinked for a moment, though he didn't appear surprised, and gave a nod a moment later.

Her eighth date turned up on time, treated her to a lovely date, walked her home later that evening, and met her lips briefly with his own before leaving.

As for all dates after that.

Well.

The saboteur never struck again.

"I know it was you, Laxus."

"I've no idea what you're talking about."

He never did admit to it.

 


End file.
